Talk:The Adventures of Ulgrugamazekz
this is quite amusing. Primarch11 19:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That is what I was going for. Supahbadmarine 20:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha this is awesome Supah. This is Totalimmortal, by the way. Got some lols out of this. But how can you manipulate one that manipulates you? Wich has a plan, and telling you about the plan is a part of the plan, and me drinking Apricot milk with a Tzeentch mark inked on my hand is also a part of that plan... Everything that has happened on this wikia since i joined has been a part of my plan, wich is in a dream, within a dream, within a dream, within a blender with strawberries and malzbier ready to be blended.... That made no sense whatsoever, but it was all a part of my plan.... TardirProductions 22:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well put. I can see that there is someone on this site who can match my Tzeentchian cunning. Supahbadmarine 22:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Tzeentch has granted me the gift of brutal cunning and extreme awesomeness. But i have gifts from all the major gods anyways, i only like Tzeentch the best. And this is all plan... TardirProductions 22:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ROFL this is hilarious! "W- we're alright. We just haven'y killed anything for three..... Whole.... Minutes...... Ugh! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!!!!" Keep it rolling Supah! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops, didn't mean to add photo... Totalimmortal 08:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) When will the Emperor's Children part be out? I ask even though i know, as it is my plan, and as said, it is in a dream within a dream within a dream within a blender. But seriously, When will you add that part? TardirProductions 17:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) As I imagine is in your plan, that section will definately be done some time today. Supahbadmarine 17:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) There we go. I have added the new chapter. Supahbadmarine 18:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Just as my plan foretold. TardirProductions 19:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) When will you start editing this again? Regards, TardirProductions 17:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Soon. I have been very busy with school work. It should become easier after this week though. Supahbadmarine 17:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Regards, TardirProductions 18:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who reference. How cool. I have recently studied a bit and it seems that i have finally reached the stage of which i think i can watch Doctor Who without having a seizure out of thinking of the complex of time. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 00:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I feel you should get back to work and finish this mate! :p A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear Tzeentch! How could I forget about my one and only humor article? Thanks for reminding me Cal :) Supahbadmarine 02:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Very amusing additions you just made! xD Extremely humorous with the whole having limbs hacked off non-challantly. Now get to work on the next bit! :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Will do! Supahbadmarine 19:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Also! Call yourself a servant of Tzeentch! Forgetting about this comedy gold! D: Ah well, it's better now ;p A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) yup love the iron warriors bit....show the pansy galaxy what a real man looks like. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 05:35, August 17, 2014 (UTC)